Débiles
by lasonrisamedelata
Summary: Bellatrix odia a Remus más que a un impuro normal y, aunque no quiere admitirlo, sabe porque.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estreno 2009 con esta historia y muchos propósitos. Lo sé, estamos a día 8 pero cada una a su ritmo.

Es el primer fic que he hecho de más de un capítulo, aunque lo que subo ahora es solo un pequeño prologo. A ver que aceptación tiene…

Si creéis que el fic merece una pequeña oportunidad no estaría nada pero que nada mal que dejarais un comentario… Me hago pesada, lo sé. I'm so sorry.

Los personajes no son míos… blablabla fnrjkagnduhmxjncyh.

**Débiles**

La mente de Bellatrix se ha ido pervirtiendo con el pasar de los años. Sus padres han ayudado. Mucho. Le han hecho creer que solo valen los que tienen la sangre pura, como ella. Le han dicho tantas veces que no _debe _juntarse con sangre sucias ni con familias pobres que no puede tolerar ni a la gente que se junta con ellos. No tolera a su primo porque se junta con un lobo putrefacto al que se le huele desde lejos por su sangre impura. Además es vergonzosamente pobre.

Belatrix no se esconde cuando dice que quiere matar al lobo. Lo dice claro y alto para que lo oiga quien quiera oírlo. "Cuando sea mortífaga lo mataré" le ha dicho a Sirius en más de una ocasión. "Es una desgracia, una anomalía de la humanidad: Es Pobre, impuro y lobo, merece morir".

Sirius, por supuesto, se rebota y lo defiende. Dice que es la mejor persona que ha pisado la tierra hasta el momento pero todo eso no son más que palabras. Bellatrix habla de hechos.

En realidad, ella sabe que Remus es buena persona. Pero eso no importa cuando se es un sangre impura. Le molesta que existan esta clase de fracasados porque es lo que le han enseñado toda la vida. "Aunque, realmente, a mi no me incumbe" piensa a veces. Pero pronto sacude la cabeza y se reprocha por ser, a su modo de ver, _tan _compasiva.

Cuando el lobo pasa por su lado, Bellatrix lo mira, lo estudia. Sabe que él no se atreve a mirarla y eso hace que se vuelva loca. Sonríe maliciosamente, no sabe hacerlo de otra manera, y desea que él la mire solo para ver como luego baja la mirada, indefenso.

Remus la teme y Bellatrix se excita cuando nota que alguien la teme. Eso es lo único que despierta su apetito sexual y se siente sucia cuando lo desea. Sucia cada vez que le ve y lo desea, ¡A él! Que suele ser siempre.

Si Bellatrix no tuviera pánico a rebajarse y a sentirse inferior, puede, que entendiera el porqué de su odio hacia el lobo. Puede que entendiera que si Lupin no despertara sus deseos más oscuros y sexuales, ella lo odiaría, solo, como un impuro más.

**Echo. Prólogo terminado. Cortito, cortito, así que es perfectamente leíble. Se admiten quejas, críticas, elogios, tomates, pins y devoluciones.**

**No. Mejor: Se PIDEN quejas, críticas, elogios, etc.**

**Un beso. O dos:)**


	2. El problema de Bellatrix

Ahí va un capítulo más de esta historia sin rumbo. Espero no tardar **tantísimo **en subir el próximo.

Declaimer: El mágico mundo de Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuera, Sirius seguiría vivito y coleando y hasta puede que enrollado con Hermione;)

¡A leer!

**Débiles**

La sala común de las serpientes está vacía. Parece más fría que nunca y el color verde desata una soledad irritante. Bellatrix agradece que su sala común sea la única a la que no entra el sol pues lo aborrece.

Es primavera y hasta los Slytherins salen para tomar el aire y sentir el sol sobre su piel. Parece que la relación entre casas mejora en primavera y, desde luego, también las relaciones entre los diferentes sexos. La primavera, la sangre altera. Es algo biológico. No se puede elegir no ser afectado por la primavera, es como intentar que el corazón deje de latir: Solo se puede conseguir con la muerte.

O muerta o afectada por la maldita estación. Bellatrix se plantea el suicidio antes de pasar un día más en ese estado.

Oye como alguien baja de las habitaciones de los chicos y maldice interiormente al que ha osado interrumpir su preciada soledad. Entreve una capa negra seguida de unos cabellos grasosos y una nariz peculiar.

- Se te ve un poco alterada, Bellatrix- Dice Snape sonriendo con un toque de malicia.

Bellatrix no se sorprende. Ella pensaría lo mismo si entrara en la sala común y se encontrara una persona sola, sentada en el sofá, con la vista fija en un punto y respirando más fuerte de lo normal. Dejando de lado el vaivén de su cuerpo a causa de los nervios.

- No es asunto tuyo, Snape- Responde Bellatrix arrastrando las palabras.- Vete, me molesta tu grasosa presencia.

Pero él no se mueve y la mira desafiante. Sin decir nada.

- ¡Fuera!

Ella saca su varita y apunta a Snape que a su vez levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

-Me voy. – Dice sorprendido.- Relájate un poco.

Y Bellatrix nota un ligero tono de desprecio en su voz. Un tono algo molesto. Por eso decide hechizarlo, porqué ella merece ser respetada por todos y nadie puede atreverse a despreciarla. Con una sonrisa indescifrable en los labios murmura el hechizo que estalla en la cara de su adversario.

-Estás loca.

Snape sale de la sala común con el labio roto y la nariz aún más peculiar que cuando había entrado.

Bellatrix no puede evitar sonreír ante el último comentario del chico y murmura un serpenteante y pausado "gracias" que él no llega a oír.

Así es ella; impulsiva. Justo el antónimo de su hermana Narcisa. Bellatrix no puede contenerse, si desea algo, debe obtenerlo sin tener en cuenta el medio que tenga que utilizar. Pero ahora tiene un problema. Uno de los gordos. Ella prefiere calificarlo como "primavera" pero en su interior sabe que la primavera solo es un pequeño aliño, que el problema real tiene nombre y apellido. Justamente el nombre y el apellido de un lobo. De un impuro.

Remus Lupin. Si Bellatrix siguiera sus impulsos, ahora mismo se estaría follando al maldito lobo pero por primera vez en la historia, su racionalidad le impide conseguir lo que desea. No puede ceder ante los caprichos de la primavera, no puede ceder como lo hacen todos en esas épocas. No puede porque es un impuro.

Pero ha encontrado la solución y todo gracias a Snape. Aunque es solo una solución temporal ha descubierto que hechizar y dañar a cualquiera calma sus deseos y le ayuda a olvidarse del lobo. No de forma permanente pero no está la situación para pedir más. Quiere que la teman, que la gente la mire con respeto pero, sobre todo, con miedo.

Además, odia a todos los afectados por la primavera que se dejan llevar por sus impulsos. Los envidia porqué ella no puede hacerlo y la única manera de contener su excitación al ver al hombre lobo es siendo mala con el primero que se cruce en su camino. Hacerle daño a todo el mundo porque ella nació con el alma marcada por el lado oscuro y más tarde se marcó el antebrazo para dejar las cosas claras.

Chan chan chan.

Eso es todo por hoy. Es muy cortito pero me cuesta lo suyo escribir sobre Bellatrix. Tiene una personalidad un poco compleja y aún no se enfocarla del todo con 17 años.

Y eso sin tener en cuenta que me cuesta horrores escribir en castellano. Se podría considerar una proeza. Esos catalanes… :)

En el próximo capítulo haré aparecer a Remus como sea.

Lasonrisamedelata


End file.
